


Nocturnal Admissions

by Phoenix_Emrys



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Emrys/pseuds/Phoenix_Emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel, Jack, jammies,  together, in a bed, in the dark.  Need me to draw a picture for ya?<br/>Warning: There ARE jammies in this story.  If you are offended by flannel, please leave now!<br/>Originally completed and posted to the net 01 Jan 01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm Fuzzies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel, Jack, jammies, together, in a bed, in the dark. Need me to draw a picture for ya?  
> Warning: There ARE jammies in this story. If you are offended by flannel, please leave now!
> 
> Originally completed and posted to the net 01 Jan 01.

"Mmmmm...whaaa...Jack?" 

"Expecting someone else?" 

"Uh....what? God, what - what time is it? Jack!  It really _is_ you!  You - you- you're _here!_   What are you doing here?" 

"Geez, Danny, thought I lived here. Something happen to change that while I've been gone?" 

"Oh, for - for -  that's _not_ what I mean, I mean what are you doing here, _now!_ I thought you weren't getting back until tomorrow." 

"Uh huh. Absent lover arrives home unexpectedly. No cause for concern, unless somebody has something to...hide.  Sounding a little nervous, here, Danny.  You got something to hide? Something you're not telling me?   Should I be checking to see if there's anyone hiding under the bed?" 

"Ha ha, very funny, Jack.  That's the first place you'd look.  Try the closet." 

"Stop it, stop it, you're killing me.  You're a barrel of laughs at three in the morning, Doctor Jackson." 

"God!  Is _that_ what time it is?  No wonder I feel like I just went to bed.  Because I just did.  Half an hour ago.  Argh!" 

"Burning the midnight oil again, were we, Daniel?  What's the matter, having trouble sleeping?" 

"No!  Of course not.  I - I was...reading.  Lost track of time." 

"Uh huh." 

"It's a _really_ good book!" 

"Is that so?  What's the title, then?  I might want to read it myself." 

"Uh...so, I take it the conference wrapped up ahead of schedule.  Seeing as how you're here, now, waking me up in the middle of the night and talking your usual trash instead of having the common courtesy of arriving tomorrow afternoon like you were supposed to thereby letting me get a full night's sleep tonight." 

"Hey, don't go all sentimental on me or anything, boyo, you know how I hate mush.  And since when have you _ever_ complained about me waking you up in the middle of the night?" 

"Last Tuesday when you slapped my ass at four a.m. and woke me up by nearly scaring me to death." 

"That wasn't my fault, my hand was asleep and I had to wake it up somehow." 

"I see.  Well, what about last Friday's salad dressing shampoo?" 

"I was hungry.  I tripped.  I said I was sorry.  And I promised I won't bring my three a.m. snacks back to bed with me ever again." 

"How about last night when you called - " 

"All right, all right, you wanna bitch all night or get back to sleep?  Move over, will ya?  Damn, only sleeping alone for three nights and already he's taking up all the room in the bed like I was never even here." 

"Shut up and get under the covers.  Were you born in a barn, or something?" 

"Getting a little chilly as well as rude? I can soon fix that.  C'mere." 

"Hah!  You should talk!  Jack, cut it out.  I need to get back to sleep." 

"Just one little kiss.  Come on.  I haven't seen you for three whole days and nights." 

"No way.  I know you.  It's never just one with you." 

"My word as an officer and a gentleman?" 

"Oh yeah, I'm buyin' this one.  _Jesus!  Jack!_   Your damned feet are _freezing_." 

"You know what they say, Danny.  Cold feet, warm heart." 

"That's 'hands', Jack, not feet." 

"Well, if you insist..." 

" _Jack! **God !**_   What did you do, put them in the freezer first? Gad- _zooks_ , you're going to freeze my nuts off!" 

"Bet you're wide awake now." 

"Only because certain parts of me are in _shock_!" 

"I dunno, seems to me as if they're adapting to changing conditions rather quickly." 

"Bastard." 

"Ah, pet names.  Getting somewhere, now. Uh...Danny?" 

"Jack?" 

"What are you wearing?" 

"Why?" 

"I don't know how to tell you this, but your ass is fuzzy.  Definitely, definitely....fuzzy." 

"Oh.  That." 

"You've never been fuzzy before, Daniel." 

"Well, you weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow." 

"And?" 

"WellitallstartedwhenyouwentawayforthetwoweekmissionwithSG4lastJanuary..." 

"Breathe, Daniel, breathe!  Slow down, for crying out loud!" 

"You were gone and it was weird and I was...I was...cold." 

"Cold?" 

"Yeah!  I was _cold!_   Wanna _make_ something out of it?" 

"Me? Hell no!  Man says he was cold, who am I to say he wasn't?  But what does that have to with him having a fuzzy bottom half he doesn't usually have?" 

"Sam said what I needed was a pair of fuzzy jammies. For the....cold.  They'd be nice and warm and make me feel better." 

" ** _Jammies?_**   Sam told  you to wear fuzzy jammies?  And you _listened?_ " 

"She's the one who bought them for me." 

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" 

"Well, she was right.  I wore them for the rest of the time you were away and I wasn't....cold....once. Then, you were back and I didn't need them." 

"Why not?" 

"Well, because you were back. I don't get - cold  - when...  I only wear them when you're not here because that's the only time I need them.  To keep warm." 

"I see.  You don't get _cold_ when I'm around, then?" 

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't.  Wanna be making something about _that_ , too?" 

"Crap, are you ever _grouchy_ when you don't get enough sleep.  Hmmmm. Fuuzzzzyyyy.  Nice and soft.  Damn!  Too bad you haven't worn them when I was around. They feel kinda...nice." 

"Oh God, so does that..." 

"So, I take it you don't mind where my hands are now?" 

"Uh...not now..." 

"Warm enough for you, now?" 

"Oh yeah..." 

"Mind if we lose the jammies?" 

"I thought you said they felt nice." 

"They do, but you feel better." 

"Oh oh oh ohohgodohgodokayokay!" 

"On second thought, I'm really tired. Maybe I'll just go to sleep now.  Wow!  Doctor Jackson!  What a big tongue you haaammmmpph!" 

"That'll teach you to sneak up on a guy when he's wearing his secret jammies." 

"Oh yeah.  I'm taught.  I'm well and truly...chastised...Sooooo Danny?" 

"Jack?" 

"Wanna teach me another lesson?" 

"I think further instruction is definitely indicated at this juncture." 

"Juncture. Oooooh.  Big words.  Oh god, you know how I get when you throw vocabulary at me. Go on, hit me with another big one." 

"Irascible." 

"Ohhhhhh..." 

"Incorrigible." 

"Yeah, oh yeah, give me more!" 

"Interstitial." 

" _Oh, yeah!_ Hurt me _good_ , baby!  Give it to me,  give it to me,  you _know_ what all those nasty syllables do to me!" 

"And those are just the Is There's the whole rest of the alphabet to explore." 

"Later. Right now I need you to be using that tongue for something else.  Yeah, that, that... right there. Oh, that's good.  That's better than good.  Oh boy.  Don't let it go to your head or anything, but I missed you." 

"Missed me, or my tongue?" 

"Talking! I hear talking!  Want to hear licking, slurping, gulping, not talking!" 

"I missed you too, Jack.  You're much better than jammies." 

" _Talking!"_

"You want me to stop talking? Fine, I'll stop talking. I'll just stop right.. **.now!** " 

" _Shit! ShitShitShit! Ah! Ah!_   _Ah!_ godgodgodgod! _Dannnnyyyy!_

"Much, much better than jammies.  Jack?  Oh, Ja-ack! _Jack!_ Jack? Oh, I see. I get it. That's the game we're playing now, is it?  Get the archaeologist all worked up and fall asleep on him!   That's just...that's just so...so...you!  Thank God." 

"So glad you're home.  Sweet dreams, Jack.  Sleep well, you son of a bitch!  I _will_ get you for this.  I promise."

FINIS 


	2. Warm Fuzzies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Daniel, in the dark, in bed, once again, jammies definitely figuring into it, sorry about the visual aids but I still can't draw.

"Surprise!"

" **Crap!**   Aw… **SONOFABITCH!**    Danny!  What's with the lights?  Are you trying to fry my…  Daniel? Uh, Daniel!  Whatcha doin' here - I mean - you're - you're back!  You're home! Two days before you were supposed to be  - I mean - early.  Early.  Whaddya know about that! That's - that's…nice.  Real nice.  Good to see you, Daniel.  Even if it is the middle of the freaking _night_."

"Your voice drips with sincerity, Jack.  Drowning in it, here."

"What do you want from me, it's three o'clock in the freaking morning and I was asleep. That is until someone turned the lights on and fried my eyeballs."

"Just making sure you were awake, Colonel Mine.  The black eye you gave me the last time I came home early when you were sound asleep and not expecting me and I unthinkingly cozied up next to you expecting to be kissed instead of thumped was a little difficult to explain.  If you will recall."

"I said I was sorry about that.  Reflexes.  What can I tell you?"

"Lets just say I learn from my mistakes and leave it at that."

"Oh, I dunno, you don't look so smart to me.  You came back, didn't you?"

"Hah, hah, very funny.  Everyone's entitled to their quirks.  I'd say you qualify as a big one."

"Huh.  At least you didn't say _jerks_."

"Give me time.  I'm sure you'll also give me a reason."

"You know you can count on me to deliver.  So, what are you doing here? Geez!  Danny, we have a hamper!  Try using it once and a while, will ya?"

"What am I doing here? I live here, but if this is the kind of welcome home I'm going to get…"

"I mean what are you doing here _now_ and you know how I am about the socks and the underwear all over the place… Awwww... _look_ at him now, there he goes again with the pants in a ball in the - no.  No, you know what?  You know what?  Forget it! I'm done trying to talk to you about this. I tell you and tell you and I might as well be talking to myself.  I'm done trying to do you any favours, Dannyboy.  Knock yourself out. They're your damn pants, you want to toss them in a corner and leave them there rather than taking a little time to hang them up don't go throwing a hissy fit all over me when you want to wear them next and they're all wrinkly  - "

"I came back early 'cause I missed the sound of your voice, that's why I'm here. It just wasn't the same without my rousing daily dose of verbal abuse to keep me sharp and focussed.  See, I'm feeling better already. I'll even hang up my shirt, just for you.  There, how's that?"

"Anyone ever tell you you're one sarcastic bastard when you want to be?"

"I thought you said it's one of the things you loved the most about me."

"I lied.  Uh, Daniel, as long as you're still up, would you mind going into the bathroom for a sec and getting - "

 "Jack?  What are you doing under there?"

"Me?  Doing?  Nothing.  Not doing a damned thing.  About the - "

"You are so!  Why are you trying to get me to leave the room? And why are you fidgeting around like that? What have you got under there, anyway -  why don't you want me to see it?"

"You're imagining things.  Forget it, I didn't need it anyway.  Turn out the light and come to bed.  The light?  Go, turn out the -  Daniel!  Cut it out, leave the damned covers alone!"

"Not a chance, Colonel, you're hiding something!"

"Let go!  Stop it, you're gonna _rip_   the damned blanket - "

"No way, you let go!  I want to see what you're hiding!  Give me those!  Jack?  Well, well, well, what do we have here?  Okay, I really don't believe this!"

"Happy now?"

"Those are my jammies. Well _this_ certainly explains a lot!  Why they weren't in my suitcase when I unpacked for one thing  -    You're wearing my jammies.  Jack, why are you wearing my jammies?"

"I felt like it, okay?  What's the big deal, they're just a pair of damned jammies and you weren't using them.  If I knew you were going to get _this_ pissy about it I wouldn't have touched your stupid, raggedy old jammies.  The way you treat your clothes I didn't think you'd care."

"You're wearing my jammies."

"So?  Wanna make something out of it? Oh crap, what's with the face?  That 's the big fat sappy Danny face.  I _hate_ that face.  Cut it out with the face.  Don't go getting any ideas this _means_ anything or anything -  that I - and _definitely_ don't be thinking 'cause I'm wearing your ratty jammies I  - "

"You missed me."

" **I DID NOT!** "

"Did so."

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"You say that one more time I'll punch your lights out."

"How about I let you kiss me instead."

"Okay.  Works for me."

"Just let me turn out the… **INCOMING**!"

"Whoa!  Nice move, Doctor Jackson!  Uh!  God! No bouncing on the colonel!  You're not exactly a wee slip of a lad, here, and I'm not a trampoline. _Wuff!_    Danny! Easy, you wanna crack my ribs?  That's better.  Much better.  Mmmmmm, baby, come to poppa!"

"Oh yeah, I missed that all right."

Why Daniel, what a big missile you have."

"At least you didn't say 'is that a rocket in your pocket or are you just glad to see me'."

"I was saving it for later."

"You're going to be much too tired later to be spouting bad clichés."

"Oh my, that sounds like a threat."

"Possibly.  Possibly.  Now, about this matter of you wearing my jammies…"

"Feel nice, don't they?"

"Oh yeah, even better when they're on you."

"Funny, worked the other way around for me.   How about when they're on me - on you?"

"Uhhhhhh…huh... This has definite possibilities.  Oh yeah, oh yeah… This…this could be…yeah, right there, like that…could be…could be one of the best ideas you've…ohhhh…Jaaaaack…"

"Nice, huh?  How about a little weapons drill?"

"By the numbers, Colonel, sir?"

"I love it when you call me Colonel!"

"Presenting arms, Sir!"

"Colonel!"

"C- Colonel! Begging the colonel's pardon for being out of - out of  - **OH God!** Uniform!"

"Undress of the day is fine.  As you were. Prepare to be inspected!"

"Happily presenting, sir!"

"Nice barrel. Let's see how it stands up to a thorough oral inspection."

"Whaa…?  Ohhh…"

"Mfurnl."

"Uhhhhh…oh….oh…oh my…uh…uh…ahhhh…ah - whaaa?"

"MFUR-nl!"

"Don't…don't talk with your…oh god oh god oh god that mouth… **MOUTH!  MOUTH FULL!  COLONEL!  COLONEL!  COLONEL!** "

"Heard you the first time.  Happy to report successful test firing.  Whoa, Danny.  Achieving escape velocity again, huh?"

"Hmmmmm…wha…?"

"Don't sweat it. Take it easy.  Wait for it."

"Hmmmmm…niiiiccccceeeee…"

"I do good work."

"Hmmmm…huhhhhh…goooood…"

"I don't suppose I could get you to return the favour and polish my clusters?"

"Nuuuhhhmmmm."

"That didn't sound like a yes.  Was that a yes?  Daniel?  Yoo Hoo? Danny? Equal time?  Fair's fair?  Daniel?  Crap. Out like a light. Well, this sucks.  Or rather, isn't being sucked.  What to do, what to do? I wonder if Daniel will mind too much if I just - tip him onto the floor to wake him up."

"You selfish bastard!  I can't believe you _said_ that!"

"Gotcha!  That'll learn ya for thinking you could fool me by playing possum!"

"Well, I damned well _should_ have fallen asleep on you.  As much as you deserve for doing it to me the last time jammies figured into it, if you will recall."

"Yeah, you should have, but I knew you wouldn't."

"How's that?"

"Easy.  You're a much better person than I am, a fact I shamelessly exploit to my advantage every chance I get."

'There is so much wrong with that last statement I am not in the least bit surprised it came out of you."

"Whatever, what counts is you're still awake and there's a small matter of other stuff I wouldn't mind coming out of me shortly.  And leave off with the size cracks, it might be late and I might be horny but I know what I said."

"Spoilsport.  Very well, I believe a request for cluster polishing is currently on the table."

"I'll give you the paperwork tomorrow."

"Sure you will. I'm willing to sign on for the detail.  Under certain conditions."

"Oh boy, here we go.  Conditions.  Mister Happy is getting depressed."

"Tell him sometimes life sucks _and_ you get the shaft, too."

"What do you want, Daniel?"

"I wanna know why you're wearing my jammies."

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

"You **HAVE** to hear me say it, don't you?"

"Yup."

"Ah _geez!_   Now he's turning on the lamp! Christ!"

"Tell me."

"Well, I just felt, a little, kinda like...they smell like you and I - well, I like that.  And what with you not being here in person to smell up the joint..."

"You missed me."

"Yeah."

"Okay.  Just wanted to hear you say it."

"Sure.  Any time."

"Oh, look at this, will you?  What's with the face?  That's the big, fat sappy Colonel face."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Okay.  Maybe it is at that.  Now you've seen it can we turn the light out and get back to the business at hand?"

"Yes sir!  And Jack?"

"Hmmmmm…oh…oh yeah…what?  What, Daniel?"

"I don't mind if you wear them when I'm not here.  After all, what's mine is yours."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Sweet.  Well, as long as you feel like that I'll be borrowing the Armani shirt Sam gave you for your birthday.  Thanks!"

"The Armani? How did we get from jammies to the Armani?  I haven't even worn it myself, yet!"

"You just said what's yours is mine.  Just taking you at your word.  Besides, what's the big deal, I'll even hang it up afterwards."

"Jack O'Neill, you are such a selfish prick!"

"Ain't it the truth and don't you just love me anyway."

"Oh!  Oh!  You bastard!  You are so gonna pay for that!"

"Bring it on, Dannyboy!  Oh GOD I love it when you're pissed with me! Oh Danny!  Ohhhhhh Danny! DannyDannyDannyohboyohboyoh **BOYYYYYYY!!!** "

FINIS


	3. Bedside Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Daniel, nice soft lighting, only one of them in the bed this time but you know the other one isn't far away, some entirely gratuitous jammies not to mention a certain exposed derrière PLUS bare feet. Saving up for drawing lessons but don't hold your breath.

"Jaaaack?" 

"Crap, I didn't mean to - yeah, Danny, it's me.  Sorry.  I didn't mean to wake you.  Go back to sleep." 

"Don't wanna.  Wanna go home." 

"I know, I know.  Soon.  Doc says in a couple of days.  But right now - you've got a nice hole in your shoulder so you need to rest here a while, get a little better before we can take you home." 

"Stupid arrow." 

"Never mind.  You're going to be okay.  That's all that matters." 

"Wh - what time...?" 

"Wee small hours of the morning, Danny.  Everyone's asleep.  You should be too." 

"What about you?  Why -  why are you still - thought you said - home.  Going home." 

"I went.  Came back. It was too quiet there." 

"No one to yell at?" 

"Something like that." 

"You could try looking in the mirror." 

"You're lucky you're lying in a hospital bed stitched up and doped up out of your skull." 

"Or - or what?  Have to spank me?" 

"For not giving me any respect, definitely.  Using me for target practice, absolutely." 

"Wha…?" 

"Taking cheap shots at the colonel." 

"Oh…that!  Fav'rite sport." 

"Don't I know it.  But you know the rules.  You cross the line you pay the fine." 

"Ooops!  You got me.  I'll settle up - catch me...catch me later.  Hold the thought.  Or...or something...ohhhh....  Mmmmmmm.  That feels… that feels nice…" 

"That's right.  Close your eyes, Danny.  Go back to sleep." 

"Uh…Want to.  But I can't." 

"Sure you can.  I'll keep on rubbing  your back for you, just like we were at home.  Put you right out like always." 

"Noooo….  I really - can't." 

"Sure you can." 

"Can't!" 

"Why not?" 

"I gotta go." 

"Oh!  As in **GO** \- go.  You don't have one of those… " 

"No, thank God!" 

"I can relate.  So, you want me to get you one of those…" 

"No.  I can get up.  Just can't - can't do it - by myself." 

"Tried it already, did ya?" 

"Yep." 

"Janet caught you, huh?" 

"Worse." 

"Worse than Janet? 

"Oh yeah.  New nurse.  Mean one - the one - looks like - " 

"The Terminator?  Whoa!  She scares me, and I don't scare easy!" 

"No, but you're a push-over." 

"Keep it up, boy, you're just racking up the infractions.  You're going to have quite a running total  by the time you get out of here.  I'm keeping track." 

"Yeah, yeah, petrified.  Can we - can I get a little action, here?  Are you gonna talk or help me up? Gotta  **GO**." 

"Sorry.  Listen, you sure about this getting up thing?" 

" _Jack_!" 

"Okay, okay, let's just - easy does it, big fella.  Let's take it nice and slow.  One foot on the floor.  Then the other one. That's the way.  Now, give me your arm.  That's it, hold on to me.  I'll just…standing up now, here we go.  Whoa! Easy, Danny!  Don't worry.  I got you." 

"I - I know.  Thanks. Wow.  Floor's cold." 

"Okay, lean on me now, and let's just take this one step at a time.  Wait - lemme - just get this…here we go.  We'll just roll this bad boy right along with us, shall we?  Take it easy, Danny, no rush." 

"Easy for you to say.  My back teeth are swimming." 

"We're making good time, here.  Doin' fine.  Not much farther now.  You okay?  How's the shoulder?  Not hurting you, am I?  We can go slower." 

"I'm fine and no we can't!  Just - just get me there, Jack.  Please." 

"Okay, Danny, okay.  Whatever you need.  You just say the word.  'Round the corner and here we go!  The end is in sight." 

"Never mind making cracks about my ass just get me - " 

"Never even crossed my mind.  Even though it's hard to miss.  What with the gown and all.  Okay, okay, I've got you.  Steady now.  You're gonna fall in, weaving around like that.  You gonna be able to do this? Here let me help -" 

"I can do it!  Geeez!  Just hold me up.  Let me worry about - holding it." 

"I think you should be worrying about - hey, careful where you point that thing!  What's the big deal, anyway?  Never seemed to mind me holding it before." 

"That's different! I'm taking a leak, Jack.  Trying to, anyway.  Whoa!  Little dizzy." 

"Watch the aim there, pal, going a bit wide.  Ah, there we go, that's better." 

"Definitely a memory I'm going to cherish. A for sure 'dear diary' moment." 

"You 'bout done there?" 

"Uh huh.  You 'bout done groping my ass?" 

"Just \- keeping it warm.  You look cold.  What with it hanging out and all." 

"Yeah, stupid gown.  It is a bit breezy.  Wait - there's no one else around here, right?" 

"Quit your worryin'.  Jack wouldn't hang you out to dry.   No witnesses. Your exposed rear flank is just between you and me, and I'm behind your behind all the way." 

"Bringing up the rear?  God, don't make me laugh, I won't make it back to the bed." 

"We made it here, we'll make it back.  I'll get you there, bare ass and all.  What's more, I might be able to help you out with your current coverage problem." 

"Really?  You brought them?  It's okay?" 

"Yes, and it's okay. I checked. How 'bout we get you back into bed first." 

"Good \- good idea.  Sorry.  Thanks for the help.  Hope I'm not - don't want to be a bother.  Not too heavy or anything?" 

"Not at all.  Just a few more steps.  Almost there." 

"Okay, sitting down.  Sitting is good. Very good.  Well,  that was…interesting.  But I think I'll stay right here for a while.  No more walks tonight. Jack?  Where - where are you going?" 

"Just closing the curtain.  Just in case.  All right, let's get you into these things." 

"Jack!  You _did_ bring them!" 

"Told you.  Here let me help you with that - what's so funny?" 

"It's usually the other way around.  You're trying to get these off me - not on." 

"Yeah, the irony of the situation hasn't exactly escaped me.  Other leg - in we go.  Now just - lean on me a bit, lift your butt.  There!  Bottom half jammy-fied. Ah well, not our usual routine, but we still make a pretty good team." 

"We sure do.  Thanks.  Feel a lot better now." 

"Easy now, careful with the arm.  That didn't hurt, did it?  Never mind the buttons, you're fine.  You're looking a little pale, Danny.  I want you to lie back down now.  I think you've had enough excitement for one evening." 

"Yeah, think you're right.  I'll just - feeling a little tired.  Rest now.  Rest is good.  Thanks for the jammies." 

"My pleasure.  You lie back, now. Get yourself set there.   I'll - let me - there you go, all covered up.  Don't want you catching cold. Tuck it around there.  Perfect. All nice and cosy.  Comfy now?" 

"Hmmm.  Oh yeah…that feels so nice. Your hand…like…just like that…  You're really good at this." 

"I had a bit of practice." 

"Jack?" 

"Yeah, Danny?" 

"You were a good father. I can tell." 

"I - I tried." 

"I know you did.  You were the best. I'm really sorry I didn't get to see you be Charlie's Dad.  That's a part of you I'll never see, now - never get to know.  Sorry. Sorry about Charlie." 

"I know.  Me too. But he's still here, inside me.  Some things never truly leave you, no matter what happens. And you get to see what he made me.  You're the only one who ever will." 

"Hey.  You know the rules.  No kissing on the base." 

"Relax!  There's no one else around.  Besides, it's just on the forehead.  What are you going to do, spank me?" 

"Broke the rules…owe me…owe me one…" 

"Yeah, Danny.  I owe you more than that.  I'll be ready and waiting whenever you want to collect.  That's a promise.  You go to sleep now, buddy." 

"Jack?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm glad you're here.  Out there - before you got me back...I was - I was scared.  Didn't even see it coming… and then... it hurt -  it hurt - scared me...." 

"I know, but you didn't let it stop you.  You kept on going, kept on dialling.  The rest of us were pinned down and you were the only one who could get to the DHD.  You saved all of us.  When that gate came on and those creeps all high-tailed it…  Scared the crap out of them.   I'm really proud of you, Danny.  So proud." 

"Did good?" 

"Yeah. More than good." 

"I was scared, though." 

"Me too. It's okay to be scared.  Happens to me all the time." 

"Okay…going to sleep now, Jack.  Love…love…" 

"That's all right, you hang onto my hand if you want to.  You hold it for as long as you like.  I'm not going anywhere.  It's okay to go to sleep. I'll be right here." 

"'kay…." 

"You sleep, Danny.  God, thank God you're safe.  Don't know what I'd do if…I love you, Danny." 

"Heard…heard that…" 

"That's okay.  You were supposed to." 

FINIS


End file.
